


JJ Boy

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: JJbek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJbekweek, M/M, jj is jj, jjbekweek2017, otabek is a huge fanboy and it's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Behind the introverted, stoic Otabek known to the skating world is a massive JJ fanboy who does everything he can to keep this side of himself a secret—until one day when JJ responds to one of his secret tweets.





	JJ Boy

**Author's Note:**

> JJbek Week 2017 Day 1—prompt: Social Media
> 
> I’m not a big Twitter user, so hopefully I didn’t butcher the formatting too badly. At the very least, it should make sense who’s talking when, even if it’s not super accurate to the way Twitter works, so bear with me.

On the night before he flew off to Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final, Otabek laid in his bed, propped up on his elbows as he scrolled through Twitter. Logically he knew that he should log off and get some sleep, but looking at other fan accounts always helped him relax and get in the zone before a competition. Besides, it was much harder to get online when he arrived at the competition city and was surrounded by other skaters and fans. The skating world knew him as a stoic, intense man, and he preferred to keep his embarrassing fanboy side a secret.

He saw a particularly attractive picture of JJ, with three of his screaming JJ Girls. Otabek smiled. Over the past couple of years, he had developed a crush on the one and only King JJ. They had trained together briefly while Otabek was in Canada, and while they hadn’t become particularly close, Otabek couldn’t help but be drawn to JJ’s confidence (and, admittedly, his appearance). After he returned to Almaty, Otabek resorted to fan sites for updates on JJ’s life, and his infatuation only grew. He spent a good portion of his free time retweeting and reblogging posts about JJ – as well as Yuri Plisetsky. Otabek still had a deep admiration for Yuri ever since the training camp, and he fanboyed over Yuri almost as much as JJ – just without the crush.

Otabek retweeted the photo of JJ and a couple of other photos, including one of him and Isabella. For a while, Otabek had mildly disliked Isabella because of how close she was with JJ. But JJ and Isabella were both regularly telling reporters that they were just friends, and Otabek trusted JJ.

As he kept scrolling, Otabek became so eager to see JJ at the Final that he decided to make a post of his own.

 **JJAngel:** Excited to watch JJ skate at the Grand Prix Final soon. He is forever the King of my heart <3

He tended to get a bit of hate for his account name, seeing as how JJ Girls and Yuri Angels didn’t get along very well, but there was no way he would quit supporting either of them. He stayed online for another hour before finally turning in for the night. In just a few hours he’d get to see them in person again, and he couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

Otabek blinked his eyes open, locating his phone to shut off his alarm. He was still exhausted. Staying up so late was definitely a mistake. It didn’t stop him from immediately opening Twitter to check his notifications, though.

He gasped and practically threw his phone across the room.

There was no way he read that correctly. Surely he was just even more exhausted than he thought and was hallucinating. He scrambled back to his phone, his heart beating out of his chest.

He hadn’t misread it.

JJ had liked his post.

JJ had _retweeted_ his post.

Otabek clapped his hands to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the unseemly squeal that left his body. He was pretty darn sure he had never made that noise before. He fumbled to see what JJ had written.

 **JJLeroy15:** @jjangel Well angel, my heart could use a queen ;)

Ignoring the “queen” part, this was a dream come true. JJ was _flirting_ with him! He didn’t have the slightest clue it was Otabek he was talking to, but _still_. He managed to put together a barely-coherent, emotion-driven response.

 **JJAngel:** @jjleroy15 Oh my god is this real?? ((also i’m actually a guy))

He desperately clutched his phone, waiting for a response that probably wouldn’t actually come considering JJ’s busy schedule and huge fanbase of JJ Girls constantly spamming him with posts.

…A few minutes later his phone pinged. _No way_.

 **JJLeroy15:** @jjangel A king would do just as nicely, my darling JJ Boy :-*

 _Oh lord help me_. Otabek’s heart fluttered. It was already unbelievable that JJ had noticed and responded to his original post, but receiving a second reply – and in such a short time span – seemed far too good to be true. Otabek _had_ to respond again, but he didn’t know what to say without blowing it. He typed out the most awful, cheesy thing he had ever written, and immediately regretted posting it.

 **JJAngel:** @jjleroy15 I am not worthy of such a high honor, Your Majesty.

Seconds later, his phone pinged twice.

 **JJLeroy15:** @jjangel Hmm, I’ll be the judge of that, babe ;)

**@jjleroy15 is now following you.**

Otabek didn’t even try to suppress his screams anymore.

* * *

 

Spending the entire plane ride without an internet connection felt like torture. Otabek couldn’t stop thinking about JJ. It really shouldn’t have been as big of a deal to him as it was. They were old rink mates for goodness sake; if he wanted to talk to JJ he could just talk to him in person. But there was no way he could reveal how much of a JJ Boy he was to his face. And by speaking through the internet, JJ wouldn’t be talking to him as a competitor, but rather as a person. Admittedly, Otabek did feel a bit odd that “JJAngel” was just another crazy fan to JJ, but JJ _chose_ to follow him back. That had to mean something.

As soon as he landed, he rushed off the plane and checked his Twitter.

 **Message from @jjleroy15 :** hey there ;)

JJ had sent him a _private message_? And _god_ , those winky faces did things to Otabek.

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** Oh wow, this is really still happening…! I know I’ve been going way overboard with all the “oh my god!” type stuff, but I really am a huge fan of yours. You have such confidence and charisma on and off the ice, you take such large risks with your choreography yet you pull it off flawlessly, and you just seem like such a great guy. And I’m still trying to figure out why you’re talking to me.

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** you flatter me ;) seriously though, thanks. it means a lot. i mean, obviously i’m pretty great, but it’s nice to hear something other than OMGGGG UR SO HOT TAKE ME NOW for a change. i guess that’s also why i started talking to you. your post seemed so sweet and genuine I couldn’t resist :) btw, i see you’re also a fan of the tiny russian child? ;)

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** Surely that’s not all you hear from your fans…right? The “tiny russian child” has a name, you know…and yes, I’m a Yuri Angel. Even longer than I’ve been a JJ Boy in fact.

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** mmmm, trying to make me jealous i see? ;) i don’t plan on sharing my king, babe. anyway, i love my fans, but they can get quite superficial. tbh a solid 95% of the posts about me just talk about my body. i get it, i’m super-hot, what else is new. but i’m a skater and a person, too. and it’s nice to meet people like you who understand that.

Otabek thought for moment on what to say next. He still didn’t want JJ to know that the fan he was speaking to was Otabek Altin, but he didn’t necessarily want to hide every detail of his life. He could still give away some information about himself for the sake of conversation without making it obvious who he was, right?

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m not trying to make you jealous, just giving you the facts. I met Yuri 5 years ago, and I couldn’t help but be drawn in by his strength and drive. You and Yuri have both inspired me to push myself harder in my skating.

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** woah hold up, you skate too? and you know plisetsky? boy you’ve been holding out on me! how long you been skating for? you ever think of going pro?

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** I’ve been skating my whole life. And…um…yeah…I guess you could say I’ve thought of going pro…

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** …shut up. are you implying that you’re already pro?

Otabek cursed his inability to lie.

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** …Perhaps

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** dude. you are too precious.

Otabek started blushing uncontrollably, hoping the cab driver taking him to the hotel wouldn’t notice.

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:**!!!! Umm…why?

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** a professional skater fanboying over other professional skaters is the cutest thing ever, i swear to god. how are you even real?

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** You don’t think it’s weird? It’s really embarrassing…

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** why would it be embarrassing to care about something? if being an adorkable little fanboy makes you happy, then go for it. …soooo, if you’re another skater, do we know each other? are you coming to barcelona for the grand prix final? are you IN the final??

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** …We may have met before. My flight landed in Barcelona a little while ago. I’m on my way to the hotel. If I _was_ competing in the Final, why would I tell you? Then you’d have my identity narrowed down to five possibilities.

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** so since you’re not telling me i can assume that you are indeed one of my 5 competitors? ;)

 **@jjangel to @jjleroy15:** …I just got to the hotel and need to check in. We’ll talk later.

 **Message from @jjleroy15:** don’t think you’ll get away with changing the topic so easily. this isn’t over :)

Otabek smiled for the hundredth time that day, paid the taxi driver, and started walking his bags into the hotel. The hotel didn’t seem to be too busy yet. It would get more crowded once the Final started, but for now only a few people were hanging out in the lobby—

Otabek heard a gasp on his left. Looking over, he saw a wide-eyed JJ, rapidly looking between his phone and Otabek. _Oh shit_. Why did he tell JJ that he had just entered the hotel? How did it not occur to him that as another competitor, JJ would be in the same hotel? Otabek’s face flushed as he immediately stuffed his phone in his pocket and rushed toward the elevators.

“Otabek!” JJ’s voice called from behind him. Otabek resisted the urge to look back and jumped in the first elevator he could find. But JJ managed to squeeze in just before the doors closed.

They stood in silence for a moment in the motionless elevator before JJ spoke. “Um, which floor are you heading to?” he asked, gesturing to the unlit panel. His normally loud voice sounded slightly less confident today.

 _Shoot_. Otabek cleared his throat. “I don’t know. I forgot to check into my room.”

JJ chuckled quietly. A tentative smirk appeared on his face. “Something got you a little distracted, _angel_?”

Otabek blushed and turned away from JJ after hearing him mention his screenname. “Oh, god.”

“Hey, if you’re worried I’m gonna tell people about your secret fan account, I won’t. The rest of the world doesn’t need to get involved in your business if you don’t want them to. But you don’t have to be embarrassed; like I already said, it’s pretty cute—um, I mean, the fanboying is what’s cute—not you—n-not that you’re, um, bad to look at—um…”

Otabek couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _JJ_ was getting flustered talking to _him_? But this was King JJ, the most confident skater in the entire ISU. Otabek shouldn’t have had this effect on him.

The silence stretched on between the two of them. Suddenly, JJ’s eyes widened in panic. “W-wait. It _was_ you that I was talking to, right? Oh, god, if I’m wrong…”

Otabek nodded his head vigorously, his desire to keep his secret being overpowered by his desire to stop JJ from worrying. “Yes, yes. I just, I can’t believe your reaction.”

JJ breathed a sigh of relief, bringing his hand up to the back of his head. “Thank god. Wow, I just really didn’t expect it to be you, of all people. You’re just so…introverted. And I also kinda thought you hated me…”

“You thought I hated you?” Otabek asked in disbelief.

“Not at first, but after you left our rink in Canada you never talked to me again, so I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I know we were never exactly best friends back when we trained together, but I at least thought we were on good enough terms to keep in touch.”

“Oh…Honestly, I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me since, well, you’re so far out of my league.”

“Out of your league? Are you crazy?” JJ laughed. “Wasn’t it you who won bronze at Worlds last year?”

“I, uh, wasn’t talking about skating…” Otabek averted his eyes from JJ’s.

This time, Otabek’s face wasn’t the only one that turned red. “You’re still crazy if you think I’m out of your league,” JJ muttered.

Otabek looked back toward JJ. “You’re not serious…”

“How could I not be serious? You’re one of the most determined skaters I’ve ever met, and even though you like to isolate yourself a lot, whenever you do spend time with anyone, you’re never anything but kind. And you’re so humble, and passionate, and just…I feel like so much of the skating world underestimates you, and I don’t understand how more people don’t see what I see in you.” After finishing his rant, JJ stood there sheepishly, waiting for a response.

Otabek really didn’t know what to say. No one had ever praised him so highly before, and the fact that it was JJ just made it even more inconceivable. “T-thank you. I didn’t know you thought all of that about me—or that you even thought about me at all. I had no idea….It means a lot to me.”

JJ smiled at him. “Guess you’re not the only fanboy here, huh?”

Otabek smiled back. “Guess not.”

They stood there for a minute, enjoying each other’s company until JJ spoke up. “I hate to ruin the moment, but don’t you think we should get out of this elevator?”

“I suppose we should,” Otabek chuckled, pushing the button to open the doors.

“And, if you’re not busy, after you check into your room, maybe you could meet me back in the lobby for coffee?”

Otabek smiled again. “I’d love to.” He knew he’d be smiling a lot more that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so freaking hyped for JJbek week, y’all have no idea. I’m trying to post a fic for every day, but I may have bitten off more than I can chew for day 3. I’m at 7,000 words so far and still have way more to cover. It’s now officially the longest fic I’ve written. I may have to submit it late, but I’ll do my best to get it done! 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Emily for helping me edit this. I’m so glad I was able to convince you that JJbek is a wonderful ship, even though I know you’ll always be an Otayuri girl at heart <3


End file.
